Tony Visits Loki: Valentine's Day
by randomfandomlover130
Summary: After the hunting trip in Asgard, Loki just disappeared without a trace. Or, at least until Loki decides to invite Tony over for Valentine's Day. Fourth installment of the Visit Series (Brotherly Bonding and FrostIron).
1. Chapter 1

**Tony Visits Loki: Valentine's Day**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.**

**Author's Notes: I don't have much time, and I'm going to be gone for the weekend, so this story is going to be short, simple, and sweet. So, here's the first chapter. Happy Valentine's Day! And remember: Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

Tony was mad, frustrated, irritated, agitated…okay, all of it. After the Asgardian hunting trip, they returned home. Loki told him that he was just going up to his room to take a short nap. That was it. A nap. Just a plain, short nap. A cat nap. Cat naps don't take 6 hours. Sensing that something was wrong, Tony went up to the room to find it…empty. No longer was it the room Loki packs in his suitcase or whatever. No, it was his guess room. Just…empty. Loki left. He just left….and didn't even say good-bye.

"Why would he do that? I thought he was my boyfriend," Tony complained to Thor then, knowing that Thor would understand Loki better than anyone else (being that the two were brothers and all).

"He did tell me that he couldn't stay with us any longer," Thor informed the upset hero.

"But why?" Tony asked grimly, downing a glass of scotch.

"Well…" Thor said thoughtfully, "even though my brother showed he is good inside, he _is _still viewed as a villain to your world as well as your organization."

"So?"

"So, if he were to change sides for you, which I'm sure he would since he likes you so much, then it's going to take time for him to transition over."

After days and weeks of mulling this thought over, it still didn't make sense to Tony. Why would turning good take time to transition over? Technically speaking, Tony didn't really start out good, yet he was able to make the transition. Then again, though, that was sort of a process…and he did sort of go through a lot…

Either way, Tony hadn't heard from Loki since the "I'm going to take a quick cat nap" lie. He was losing hope, too, until he, load and behold, there was a sign. Literally, a sign. One of those bill board things that you see when you're driving out on the road or highway was built just outside of Tony's window. In big bold red letters, it said, "Happy Valentine's Day. Come Over". Scratching his head, Tony asked Jarvis for the date.

"February 14th sir," was the answer. Valentine's Day. It was Valentine's Day…and Tony didn't even think of getting Loki anything. But, then again, that wasn't the big issue. No, according to the sign, Loki just invited Tony over to his house. So….where's Loki's house?

"You okay Tony?" Bruce asked, looking worriedly at his friend, who was hunched over a computer with several hundred files and such scattered around.

"No, I'm not. Loki asked me to come over to his house, but he didn't even think to give me the darn address," Tony muttered in response. Suddenly, he sat up and threw up his hands. "I don't know what else to look at. I tried everything. Everything!"

"Did you try the GPS IPhone Tracker?" Bruce asked.

"What?" Tony gave him a dumbfounded look.

"Well, you have Loki's number, and, actually, technically, you were the one who bought it for him and pay for the plan and stuff, so you should be able to track his phone and, therefore, his whereabouts."

Tony dug around and found his IPhone. He swiped at the screen and, after a couple of moments, mumbled "Son of a…". Tony jumped out of his chair and ran to his room. In a minute, he was changed into something more presentable.

"I'll be back," Tony called from behind.

"Don't worry about us!" Bruce shouted back, chuckling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tony Visits Loki: Valentine's Day**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.**

**Author's Note: Okay, I've sort have been having a writer's block recently, but now I have more inspiration with this series. Mwhahahaha! Oh, the many curve balls that will be thrown at this couple! Although I already have some ideas, what ideas do you guys have? Do you think Tony and Loki should eventually get married? Let me know! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

After running to several stores and waiting in seriously long lines (apparently, Tony wasn't the only one to forget a Valentine's Day gift for his lover) as well as a quick trip to get Chinese take-out, Tony was ready. It was around the afternoon when he finally parked outside of an apartment complex. One would think that, being a 'villain', Loki would've had trouble with finding a decent place to live. However, one quick look around told Tony how wrong he was with that assumption. The place was actually really nice. As in _really _nice. Definitely wasn't the run-down part of the city.

Armed with several bags, Tony entered the building to find himself in a clean and pristine lobby. It wasn't like the lobby in Stark Tower, but it was still nice. The walls were white. Couches scattered the room here and there. Although, unlike Stark Tower, there was no receptionist or anything. The room was actually completely empty. Looking around for a way to find Loki's apartment, Tony finally noticed a bulletin board by the elevator. Pinned to it was a green envelope, which obviously had to be from Loki. Tony set his things down before taking and opening the envelope. Inside was a key and a small piece of paper that said "Floor 12, Apartment L13". Tony didn't know whether the "L" was planned or a coincidence, but it was still funny anyway.

So, with that, Tony was soon in front of said apartment, all the plastic bags in his left hand while his right hand handled the key, which he put into the lock and turned. The door clicked. With a slight air of nervousness that Tony did not know he possessed, he pushed the door open. He walked in to find himself in the living room with the kitchen and dining room attached. The furniture was very modern, the color scheme being green, white, and black. In the living room, sitting on the sofa, was Loki. He turned his gaze from the flat screen TV on the wall to his lover. Loki was wearing an Asgardian green tunic and black pants. His boots laid forgotten next to the door.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here," Loki said in greeting, a grin in place. He quickly got up and grabbed the bags from Tony. "Smells delicious. You must have been up all morning making it," the god said a bit sarcastically as he looked at the Chinese food.

"Oh stop, you like it," Tony said, closing the door from behind him.

"Especially the dumplings," Loki chirped happily as he placed the food on the dining table. He then went to the kitchen to get plates and silverware.

"Can't you use magic for that?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I could, but what use would that be? I may be a sorcerer, but I'm not _lazy_," was the response.

"No, I guess you're not," Tony said, suddenly turning a bit stiff, "You definitely weren't lazy after the trip we took in Asgard. You packed up rather quickly actually." Loki stopped plates and forks still in hand.

"I had to leave," he whispered.

"I'm fine if you had to leave, but you could've told me instead of me having to find out the hard way," Tony said lightly, remembering to be careful with his words and tone. It wouldn't be good for Loki to have another break down. Especially not on Valentine's Day.

"I know. And I'm sorry, I really am," Loki said, turning around, "It's just…I had some unfinished business to do."

"Is it finished?" Tony asked as he walked over to Loki. He grabbed the plates and silverware from the trickster's grasp and set them down on the table.

"Not yet. I'm working on it."

"You know I can help you, right?"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

Tony pulled Loki into a kiss before saying, "And I don't want _you _to get hurt."

* * *

Several hours later found Tony and Loki cuddling on the couch, watching TV and eating a box of chocolate truffles. After eating another was when Tony realized how spoiled the God of Mischief must be. Why is it that Loki gets everything his way, with dinner, chocolates, and even TV (They were watching a taped Sherlock because that's what Loki wanted to watch, of course.)? But, the more important question is: Why is Tony fine with this? Tony glanced at Loki, who seemed to be very relaxed. Tony could tell from his face that Loki was exhausted, no matter how hard Loki tried to hide it. Loki was just tired from whatever loose ends he needed, or needs rather, to deal with. Why won't Loki tell Tony? Tony wrapped his arms around Loki more protectively without the other man noticing. Tony would do anything to protect Loki. Anything.


End file.
